Promise in the night
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Gray and Juvia came back to Rainfall Village after Avatar arc. And they made a promise! [Part 2: When the war is over. Summary: All is in the title. Do you need any other indication? ;) ]
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**AN** : My version after Gray and Juvia came back to Rainfall Village after Avatar arc. (Yeah, I know, this arc was years ago and Fairy Tail is almost over but better late than never, no?)

 **Warning!** Gray and Juvia might be a bit OOC! And this is more fluff than a complete lemon!

English is not my first language, please, excuse any mistake you could find in this story!

(Et petite précision pour les francophones, ceci est une traduction de ma fanfic _Promesse nocturne_ , désolée si vous avez déjà lu la version en français)

And to finish: I don't own Fairy Tail !

* * *

 **Promise in the night**

As they approached Rainfall Village, Gray felt the guilt rising in his guts. Even if he had explained to her the reason for his six months absence.

Erza. His mark. Avatar's infiltration.

The guilt was there.

As always, Juvia had listened without saying anything, and at the end, with a smile, she had told him that she understood and that it was okay.

But the guilt was still there.

Along the way, it was Juvia who kept the conversation on neutral topics. The joy to see the others. The hope of Fairy Tail reunification. What she thought about the improvement in Gajeel and Levy relationship. Wendy has grown up, hasn't she?

As if she wanted to compensate six months of silence.

When he saw the houses at the end of the road, his heart tightened. It wasn't raining anymore but Lucy had told him about the dark clouds and Juvia's condition when they had found her. She fell sick because she was waiting for him under the rain…

He glanced at his companion who was smiling, then at the clear sky. The sun was setting and the empty village was absolutely quiet.

When they were in front of their house, Juvia grabbed his sleeve suddenly to stop him.

"Wait please. Juvia wants to come in first and greet you! As if you were returning from a mission!"

"What?" He interjected pretending to be annoyed.

"Please!"

He sighed before nodding. Immediately, she ran inside and closed the door. He waited a few seconds before making his way towards the porch.

"I'm back." He said negligently as he opened the door.

He raised his head and saw Juvia's smile so bright that his heart missed a beat.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama." She said with her soft voice.

Her face showed her unlimited affection and the ice mage felt the embrace of its warmth engulf him.

"… I'm home."

###

Later, after they had taken a shower to wash the travel stains, Juvia started to make diner. She wore T-shirt and shorts, and she asked Gray about what he wanted to eat. He faked indifference and simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

While she cooked, he watched her discreetly as if it was the first time. He felt uncomfortable: the atmosphere was familiar and awkward in the same time. She accomplished the same gestures he saw many times after Fairy Tail disbanding, but it was so long ago that he was mesmerized by her moves.

When they started eating, she tried again to maintain a discussion, asking if the meal was good; but he simply answered that he was hungry and it was fine. Then she tried some topics but she gave up with his brief answers and they finished their diner in silence.

He helped her with the dishes and felt the tension growing between them, so he dried his hands and announced that he was tired and was going to sleep. She stayed still, her head down, as he walked behind her.

He was almost at his door when she ran and grabbed his arm.

"Juvia?" He asked, surprised by the strength she used; he almost felt her nails on his skin.

She bit her lower lip before talking.

"Please… don't leave me alone… It's like… like you had not returned…"

Then he understood what she feared and with a sight he turned to face her.

"Juvia…"

But his next word died on his lips when she buried her face into his chest and clung to his shoulders with force.

"I know…" She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I know you're here… But… I'm afraid you would be gone tomorrow morning…Again."

The guilt increased.

He sighed once more and put a hand on her head.

"I am not going anywhere." He whispered but her grips tightened.

"I'm scared…" She suppressed a sob.

Hearing her distress, his heart clenched.

"What can I do to reassure you?"

She remain silent for a long time and he was about to repeat his question when she raised her head and looked at him, eyes glowing with tears.

"Sleep with me…"

It took a moment for his mind to get the message. Her tone and her eyes were determined. So… she was not asking to share a bed as friends but as …

"Whaaat?" He yelled as he tried to free himself of her grip. "No!"

He stepped back but met the wall and Juvia was still pressed against him, her face buried into his chest once again.

"Please." Tears rolled down on her cheeks. "I need to be sure that you here. That you're real."

"No!" He answered firmly. "It's not a good idea. That's only going to make it worse. And you will not feel better!"

But she seemed to hear hesitation in his voice and after a deep breath, she gathered her strength and raised her face slowly until her lips brushed against his neck.

"Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Stop it!"

"Just one night." She pleaded as her lips were on his jaw.

The brush of her mouth was driving him mad. He tried to push her once more.

"I said no!" He said a little angry. "I will not hear the end of it. And I will be killed by Gajeel and Erza!"

"No…" She murmured. "Nobody will know. And I won't say anything. As if nothing had happened."

Gray closed his eyes to concentrate and forget about the brush of her lips. Unfortunately for him, he was more aware of her body pressed against his, and her warmth, and her breath against his skin, and the smell of her hair and…

"Just one night." She tried again in a murmur. "And when the morning comes, nothing change. We will act as if it was a dream."

But Gray was as rigid as ice. Juvia closed her eyes and gave up. She let go off his shoulder, kissed his cheek and stepped back.

Suddenly he caught her wrists and turned her around. She was now with her back against the wall, and her hands above her. He leaned against her until his forehead touched hers.

His mind was clouded, he couldn't think straight.

"One night?" He repeated without looking in her eyes and muffled the little voice in his head saying that it was a very bad idea.

Her voice was strangled with her mixed feelings, she couldn't articulate a word. She simply nodded but doing so her lips brushed against Gray's. He gasped and tightened his grip on her wrists. The little voice in his mind screamed again to let her go.

"And we will forget everything in the morning?" He asked a last time, still reluctant to let go.

Juvia tilted her head to meet his eyes and she found her voice to whisper:

"Juvia promises."

The ice wall inside him broke.

His mouth crashed against hers and she moaned, opening her lips to his hungry tongue. He released her wrists and put his hands on her waist. She promptly dipped her fingers in his hair to pull him closer.

They broke the kiss briefly to catch their breath, but the wave of lust overwhelmed them and their lips met again with avidity.

Instinctively, Gray put his knee between her legs while her hands ran down on his neck and his shoulders. After the second kiss, he took a rapid breath before biting her jaws and then the soft skin of her neck. Panting, she turned her head aside to give him more access. Her nails drew a line on his neck sending chills down to his spine.

His lips came back to her jaws then to her earlobe. He nibbled it and she suppressed a moan, her hands gripping his shirt he had surprisingly still on. With trembling fingers she caressed his shoulders and his torso before reaching for the first button and she undone it.

She was at the third when she felt Gray smiling against her neck.

"It's the first time I need help to get my clothes off."

She laughed softly but he felt the vibrations through his body. He claimed her mouth once more while she pursued her task, her fingers sliding deliberately on his naked skin. She unbuttoned the last and let the shirt slide and fall down with a soft sound.

Gray moved a little away and looked deep in her eyes before kissing her again with fervor. Her hands explored his naked torso and then ran up his back. His hands on her hips went under her shirt and as soon his fingers touched the soft skin, his mouth pressed more against hers and she moaned in response.

She wrapped one leg around his waist while his hands went up her ribs, taking her shirt along and revealing more and more of the white skin. He stopped when he almost reached her breasts and his mouth let go of her lips to attack her neck, licking and sucking the sweet skin.

Juvia arched when he kissed her cleavage and he stepped back to take off her shirt in one movement and threw it behind him. His lips came back to taste her skin as his hands started to caress her breasts through her underwear. Her moans were louder and she let out a cry when he kissed the valley between her breasts. She grabbed his hair with both hands and forced him to raise his head so she could kiss him, sulking and nibbling his lower lip.

He kept massaging her breast and soon his hands slipped under her bra. Her moan died against his mouth and she unconsciously moved her hips against his. He stifled a groan and he lifted up to kiss her more comfortably. He put a hand under her left thigh and lifted it to his waist. Then, without interrupting the kiss, he carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed and then took a moment to look at her.

The skin of her neck was red because of his kisses and bites, and with her long, voluptuous blue hair spread on the pillow, her eyes half-closed, her pink cheeks and her red lips parted with her short breathing, she was such a vision he missed a breath and his heart beat wildly.

Had she ever been so beautiful? So desirable?

Before his intense gaze, Juvia felt herself blushing even more.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered weakly.

And his last hesitations vanished.

###

Juvia opened her eyes slowly.

Some rays of light were streaming through the curtains and she recognized the walls of Gray's room. She was lying on his side, her head on his shoulder. He was deep asleep, but his arm encircled her waist tightly.

With a loving smile, she watched his sleepy face, remembering the night. She had dreamed so much about it but she had never thought it would be so… so… She hoped she didn't do anything wrong. Even if she had felt him shuddering under her touch, shivering with her kisses, she wasn't sure if she had given as pleasure as she get. In a single night, he had satisfied her more than Bora in the whole time of their relationship.

She supported herself on an elbow and kissed him lightly on the mouth, aware to not wake him up. Then, she stood and left the room silently. She went to her own room to take some clothes before going to shower. On her way, she picked up her T-shit and Gray's shirt which were still lying on the floor and put them in the laundry basket.

In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and ran her fingers on the red marks from Gray's kisses and a sigh escaped her lips. After her shower, she made a cup of tea for herself and started to prepare breakfast.

Gray groaned when a ray of light played on his face. He put his arm before his eyes to prevent the unwanted light and tried to return into the sweet sleep. He had not slept so well in a long time. For six month exactly.

During a brief instant, his body stiffened with the fear to be back in Avatar. Then, memory of the last days came back and he relaxed.

And when he remembered the events of the previous night, a smile spread across his face. He rolled on his side and reached for his companion to pull her against him.

But his hand met cold sheets.

His eyes opened instantly and he noticed the empty space beside him. With a frown, he sat up, at first not understanding the reason of her absence, but then he recalled the terms of their deal and in frustration he brushed his hair with his hand and fell back on his bed with a new groan.

Just one night…

At the same time, he was contented and frustrated. Because he had a glimpse of what his life could be after his promise to his father would be complete. But… he didn't know when this time would come and when he would enjoy the same happiness.

Juvia was so eager. With few kisses and caresses, she had awakened his desire when he was still breathing hard after the first time. She had started by a tender kiss, tracing his lips with her tongue before trailing down a path of fire on his skin. He remembered her above him, her hair cascading on her shoulders and fire sparkling in her eyes.

He groaned once more.

He was so fucked up. He could never forget the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the light in her eyes or how she had screamed his name with the ultimate wave of pleasure.

He heard some noises from the kitchen and got up from his bed. He picked up his boxer at the end of the bed and put it on, blushing with the memory of his hurry to take it off last night.

Juvia didn't hear his approach. She had her back to him and was concentrated on her task, singing to herself. He watched her discretely. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt, and she had tied her hair in a ponytail but some strands, still wet from her shower, were waving on her neck.

He felt the tip of his fingers tingling with the memory of the softness of her skin and it took all his will not to wrap his arms around her waist and to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

Then she turned and saw him, and she greeted him with a warm smile.

"The breakfast is almost done, Gray-sama. Please, sit down."

He nodded mechanically and complied.

When she leaned to put a plate before him, he couldn't help but watch the movement of her breasts under her blouse. And when she sat in front of him, he saw the red marks on her neck and he clenched his fits to resist the urge to kiss her all over again.

While they eat, he glanced regularly at her, but she didn't do any mention about the last night. She talked about the organization of the day, their luggage, departures and train schedules for Magnolia. She was keeping her promise, she acted as if nothing had happened. He felt a sting in his chest but he thought it was just a wound of pride.

Then he realized that the guilt had decreased. It was still here but he was again comfortable with her.

His lips lifted in a smile. Juvia was the only one to have so much impact on his emotions.

He didn't know when, but he would give her the answer she had been waiting for so long.

END

* * *

 **AN** : Soooo... Do you like it? Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: When the war is over

**AN** : I hesitated to post it as another one-shot but then I thought it could be the second part of this one.

 **Warnings** : Set after chapter 544 for the first part of this chapter and after chapter 545 for the second part. So it may content **some spoilers**. You're warned.

And smut in the second part! ;)

* * *

 **When the war is over**

It was far in the night, the dawn was close but Magnolia was full of lives.

A drink in his hand, Gray watched his comrades laughing, cheering, dancing or simply talking.

They were all okay. Injured sure, and tired, but all alive.

Even Gramps who was still arguing with Porlyusica if he could or couldn't drink booze.

Despite the noise Wendy, Cheria and Asuka were sleeping in a corner covered with some blankets. Romeo was fighting to stay awake but Gray bet he would soon join the girls into Morpheus arms.

Earlier in the night Natsu had entered in a food contest with Sting and Rogue much to Lucy despair and now the boys were dying under the table with their distended bellies while the blond stellar mage was talking with her lookalike from the past – Gray didn't get exactly who this Anna was but he didn't care right now.

He had postponed all the night but he couldn't anymore.

She was not so far, seated with Levy and Gajeel who were both very close to each other: their shoulders brushed each time one of them moved a little.

Gray watched as she laughed at something the petite blunette said causing the dragon slayer to pout (Yeah Gajeel pouted! And Gray thought he had seen strange things today!).

She was radiant.

Well, her clothes were torn and she had some scratches on her skin, not to mention the wound on her stomach. But still. She was beautiful. And so strong. And caring and … okay stop there Gray, you sound too sentimental! Argh! Put it on the exhaustion!

He gulped down his drink to give him some courage and stood up, without noticing that his shirt was once again missing.

As he went towards them Gajeel narrowed his eyes and Levy gave him a knowing smile.

"Hey…" Juvia turned towards him and he met her beautiful eyes before looking away unsure of how to present this. "Can we… hum… talk a bit? In a quieter place I mean."

A light blush on her cheeks, she nodded and followed him in a small and quiet street.

They could still hear their friends celebrating but at least the darkness was hiding the redness on his cheeks.

He faced her and his blush deepened with their proximity. He took a breath, it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done.

"So…" Gray started. "About what happened today… I mean… all the stuff with Invel… I… I'm… I was…"

Angry with his inability to formulate his thoughts, he let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair.

He wasn't good at this. Talking about feelings. Nope. Not his thing.

But she deserved his apologies.

She deserved so much more but he couldn't give her that. He thought he could but he had overestimated himself. Maybe later. For now just apologies Gray!

"Listen… What I want to say is…"

"I'm sorry."

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Juvia is sorry."

He blinked but what she said didn't make sense.

"Okayyy? Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Juvia knew you would be sad and upset but she was selfish. She couldn't see you dying in front of her. _Again_. She couldn't let you die. I'm sorry you had to endure the pain."

For a moment he just stared at her. Then he passed a hand on his face and groan.

"I would never be able to understand how you think." He said and let himself fall to the ground, his back against a wall. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be me."

He clenched his teeth and hid his face into his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't breathe or think. It was a nightmare. I didn't want it to be real. I beg you to wake up, to open your eyes. I know I shouldn't have left you. I should have checked for a pulse or something. But I was so broken. And at the same time I wanted to destroy everything. I was so angry."

She approached him silently and sat beside him.

"I have never been so angry before. I was angry with everyone. I was angry with Invel for his fucking spell, I was angry with me to not be able to protect you. I was angry with Wendy to not being here to heal you. I was angry with E.N.D. With Alvarez. With Zeref. And…"

He stopped suddenly, his teeth sinking into his lips. Shame overwhelmed him with the memory. He can't say it. It would hurt her.

He felt her hand lingering on his neck and then she rubbed his back in soft circles.

"Say it out loud, Gray-sama. Don't hold it inside." She whispered.

"I was angry with you!" He shouted. "How dare you do this? Taking such place in my life, growing to nakama to close friend and then… You were not allowed to leave me!"

Beneath her fingers, Juvia felt him shaking.

"It was pure rage. I almost killed Invel, I was so close… He was on the ground, bleeding, I could end his life in one move but… I thought of you and I stopped. And then, he said this stuff and the rage came back. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to hurt Natsu. If Erza hadn't stopped us, I don't know… And when you said my name, standing with Wendy's help… I… I felt so relieved. I can't put it into words. And now, I'm so ashamed."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

"If you knew what I have planned to stop Zeref…"

"Not now. You tired and you need to rest. We're both alive, Gray-sama, and the rest doesn't count."

He nodded slowly.

"Thank you. I don't know how you could be so comprehensive with me.

A silent lingered for a while.

"I have to apologies to Natsu too."

"You must be very tired, Gray-sama, if you want to apologize to Natsu-san."

He let out a sound between a laugh and a groan.

Finally, he straightened his back and dried his tears with the back of his hand.

"Look… I know I promised to give you an answer but I need time to…"

Juvia put her hand on his arm to interrupt him.

"It's okay Gray-sama. Juvia can wait a little more."

He relaxed and his face softened.

"Thank you."

"Whenever you want Gray-sama."

He chuckled and raised a hand to caress her cheek. She blushed with his gesture and he smiled.

"I can't give you a straight answer…" He murmured as he leaned a little. "But maybe, I can give you a taste of what it could be."

She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

It was just a brush of lips but it held so much feelings. Hope. Tenderness. And some regret too.

But a soft warm enveloped them and Gray felt an awful weight lifted off his shoulders.

When they broke the kiss, he plunged his face into the crook of her neck.

"Can I stay like this for a moment?" He asked, his voice muffled against her skin. "I feel a bit sleepy."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as he fell asleep.

She didn't know if their relationship would change when the morning would come, but she was happy just to be able to hold him in her arms.

###

" _Your body… maybe it should be mine."_

His somewhat confession was still in her mind as she lay down on his bed and with him on top of her, only in their underwear.

He kissed her eagerly while his hands caressed her sides, then her waist, her hips and then her thighs.

He drew back and knelled on the edge of the bed as his hands ran on her legs. Gently he raised one of her leg in the air. Eyes locked with hers, he smiled at her before letting a path of kisses on her ankle, her calf, her knee and ended on her inner thigh while his left hand still stroked the other leg. She moaned as he bit lightly her flesh and he grinned against her skin.

He glanced up at her with her pink cheeks, her bangs falling on her eyes and her mouth half-opened, panting softly. He leaned and kissed her navel, the scar on her belly, the valley between her breasts, her cleavage, her neck, her jaw and finally her lips.

"You should stop stripping in front of other men. _Especially_ Gildarts and the two old men." He whispered an inch away of her lips.

She chuckled a bit. "If the result is to have Gray-sama on top of her, Juvia doesn't want to stop."

He grunted and kissed her greedily, letting her breathless.

"But Juvia is curious. Are you jealous?" She teased him between soft pants when he started to kiss her jaw.

He groaned and lifted his head to look at her in the eyes.

"Maybe." He admitted, a light red coloring the top of his cheeks.

Her heart melted with his gaze, bright and caring, but also with a deep desire inside. She grabbed the back of his head to pull him down and she kissed him hungrily. Then she pushed him gently on his back and straddled him without breaking the kiss.

She ran her fingers against his collarbone, his broad chest and his muscular abdomen, tracing lines with her nails sending shivers along his back. She kissed his chin, then his neck, sucking at his pulsing point until he moaned, and then she kissed down his torso and he buried his hand in her hair when she licked his nipple.

Her hand went down his stomach and slipped under the edge of his boxer. He gasped and bit his lower lip when she started to stroke him.

She went up again and kissed him. His hand went to her neck to press her mouth harder against his, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. His fingers brushed the crook of her neck, her shoulder, the smooth skin of her back and stopped to her bra. A second later, he had unhooked her bra and threw it away.

His hand followed the curve of her hips and the underline of her breast. He cupped the soft mound and teased the erect nipple with his thumb. She moaned and rested her head against his shoulder, her hand still active inside his boxer.

When he felt his limit approaching he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pushing her back onto the mattress, her surprised cry immediately muffled by his mouth.

"My turn." He murmured against her lips.

He buried his face into her neck, tasting the sweet skin with the tip of his tongue while his hands massaged her breasts. She moaned louder and he went down to kiss her collarbone and then the top of one breast. He captured the nipple with his hot mouth, licking and sucking, eliciting low moans from the blunette mixed with the sound of his name.

His hands roamed her thighs and her ass, and then he parted her legs with his knee and stroked her inner thighs.

"Gray-sama…please." She pleaded him.

He took off her panties and she gasped in anticipation. With a smirk, he put his hand between her legs and touched her. She squirmed and she raised her hips to get more friction and he obliged her, dipping his fingers into her. He lifted his head and looked at her flushed face, eyes closed and mouth opened in ragged breaths.

Gods. The sight of her in this state was so addicting.

He pressed his thumb harder against her clit and her back arched as her moans became louder. His eyes were glued to her face, watching her whimpering and crying his name. Finally, her body tensed and she screamed as the pleasure consumed her.

He rested his weight on his elbow, his eyes still on her, licking his fingers clean. Opening her eyes, Juvia smiled at him and raised her hand to caress his abs again. He leaned and kissed her and she tasted a bit of herself on his tongue.

She ran her hands along his back, going up to his shoulders and then she put her palms against his chest. She felt it rising with each breath but she could also feel deep beats inside his chest.

"Your heart beats fast." She whispered when they broke the kiss to regain their breath.

He smiled and put his palm in cup under her left breast.

"Yours too."

"It has always beaten like this for you."

His eyes widened as his heart clenched and pounded hard in his chest.

That was too much. His limit had been reached, he couldn't hold it longer.

He rolled on the side of the bed, took off his boxer and grabbed a condom.

Some seconds later, he was again on top of her. He leaned again and kissed her fervently, making her moan.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and with another kiss he entered slowly.

They looked in each other eyes for a moment, savoring this instant, and then he started to move.

She whined beneath him, as she raised her hips to meet his trusts, grasping his back and pressing her naked chest against his.

He was still mesmerized by her face as she moaned his name, with her hair spilled against the pillow.

"Juvia." He murmured in a loving way and a whimper escaped her lips. "Look at me."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She met his intense gaze and the look in his eyes, dark with lust but also so loving, holding all the feelings he couldn't say, made her chest tightened. She raised a hand to his cheek, touching it gently. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm, before he intertwined their hands and pinned them above her head.

His pace increased, and her head fell back against the pillow, her mouth wide opened in a loud cry. He moaned as her nails scratched his back, the pain mixed with pleasure. He plunged his face into her neck and sucked avidly her skin.

She grasped the back of his hair and pulled him up to kiss him, nibbling his lower lip. He groaned into her mouth and his hand went down to cup her breast. He squeezed making her moan loudly, as the white heat inside her heightened. With a particularly angled trust, something exploded inside her and she was sent over the edge. She fell limp on the mattress, gasping for air.

"Gray…" She whispered while she rode the last waves of her pleasure.

The love in her voice echoed with something in his chest and he shuddered as he hit his release. He fell on her, capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they tried to catch their breath. Then, he rolled on his side, his arms still around her.

He rested his forehead against hers, delicately brushing aside some blue hairs stuck on her skin and he looked her in the eyes.

She smiled tenderly and he leaned, brushing their lips in a sweet kiss.

With their mingled body pressed against each other, breaths mixed, arms interlaced and legs tangled, they fell peacefully asleep in each other arms.

She was his.

He was hers.

Right now they couldn't be happier.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN** : So my very first attempt to write a complete lemon. So I really hope it's fine.

Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! :)

Also, we don't really know if Gray and Juvia were together before chapter 545 or if it was Gray's answer and then they were in a relationship. Personally, I think they were seeing each other before this chapter and Gray was just saying he wanted to officialize their relationship. But well, Gruvia is canon ! :D Yeah!

And thank you to all who reviewed, followed or favorited the first chapter!


End file.
